


Funny ideas

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is thinking of getting a tattoo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny ideas

  
**Challenge/Prompt:[](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[ **femslash100**](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) ** #487: tattoo

   
  
„Maybe I should get a tattoo …“  
  
Ivy stops in her actions and looks at Harley. “How come?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Dunno. I think I would like it.”  
  
Ivy grins. “You know that it hurts, right … and there would be a needle involved.” Her grin widens as she sees Harley shuddering, then returns to spraying her orchids.  
  
“What would you like to get anyway?”  
  
“I saw a girl with a tribal winding all the way up her leg. That looked kinda cool.”  
  
“Mh, I thought you’d choose something that’s more like you,” Ivy answers and frowns.  
  
“Maybe I’d get an ivy tendril. From down here,“ the blonde says with a meaningful smile, touches her ankle with one finger and then traces slowly a line up her leg, “up to there. Until it disappears under here,” she giggles tapping her hot pants.  
  
“Well, if you’re curious how it would look …”  
  
Harley squeals as a tendril of ivy slowly winds its way up the blonde’s leg. “Red, that tickles!”  
  
“Oh, and it will tickle a lot more in a sec,” Ivy murmurs and watches how the tendril hooks itself into Harley’s pants.  
  
“Stop it!” Harley giggles.  
  
But Ivy doesn’t even think of stopping for it’s way more entertaining to watch Harley trying to prevent getting her pants pulled down while laughing hysterically.  
  
“Well, seems you need some help.”  
  
“Yes, please, Red, make it stop, ma- Hey, I thought you were to help _me_!”


End file.
